Wait WHAT!
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Hinata is getting married! And not to Naruto! How is this happening? An old promise puts our favorite female Hyuuga in a bit of a bind, but when a sudden realization on Naruto's part leads to a last minute tryst, will Hinata and Naruto find their second chance? Sorry if this summary is sucky, but I'm just starting. Future Lemons and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" the collective cry assaulted Hinata's ears.

"I'm getting married," she repeated, smiling so she would not worry her friends.

The shock of the announcement left the entirety of the Rookie Nine silent, even Ino. Shino was the first to regain his power of speech. "And exactly how, or when rather, did this come about?"

"Our clan has been in contact with the groom's family for about three months," she sipped at her tea causally. "My future husband is the son of a very old, very powerful family friend. He sent a letter asking for my hand in marriage."

"So your father arranged this?" Ino assumed, a bitter tone to her voice.

"Oh, no," Hinata blinked, "this suitor has been after my hand for quite some time, but Father has always rejected him because he is not a shinobi and Father believes that he would not produce a powerful heir for the Hyuuga clan."

"Did the Elders overrule him?" Sakura inquired.

"No, they've always agreed with his decision," she sighed, dreading telling them the truth.

"Then, why-?" Sakura's confusion crossed her face.

"You've been around Naruto too long Sakura," Sasuke interjected, locking eyes with the young heiress and ignoring Naruto's glare, "it's slowing your brain functions. She accepted the proposal on her own."

"But if the clan's Elders are against it?"

"They were against it because my Father had often called me a failure as a shinobi, and they believed the only way I could produce a decent heir is by coupling with a stronger shinobi," she frowned, "but after having seen me in action during the Last Great War, they have grown more confident in my abilities. Although they would prefer me to still take a shinobi husband, I have been granted permission to wed a civilian, provided he has money and stature of course."

"No way," Ino gasped. "But why?"

"Because I must," she stated.

"That makes no sense, Hinata," Kiba argued.

"Kiba's right, Hinata," Shikamaru agreed, pinching the bridge between his nose. "If the marriage is your choice, then you could have just as easily rejected it again."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled knowingly. "This isn't about my being forced into this by anyone, it's about a promise I made."

"A promise?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Hinata smiled in a nostalgic way. "It's a long story."

"I think we have time for it," Chochi said, "gives me a chance to order something else."

"I don't think so," she smirked, rising from her seat. "I still have a ton of packing to do."

"Packing?" Naruto spoke up for the first time that night.

"Yep," she nodded, heading toward the door, "the wedding is in a month and a half, and I want everything to be moved into our house, so everything can be in order by then."

"You're leaving the village?!"

"Bye."

And with that Hinata left her friends absolutely speechless and confused beyond reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because Naruto and Hinata would be married by now and Sakura would be dead if I did.**

Hinata hurried down the street back to her home, not believing she had really just pulled that off without crying her eyes out. She didn't think she could keep that up much longer. However, as she considered stopping to cry in some alley, she felt a familiar presence following her. She stopped, taking a deep breath to re-summon the calm façade she maintained earlier. When she was sure she had it in place, she called out, "I know you're following me, Naruto-kun."

The blond shinobi dropped down from the rooftop where he had concealed himself, looking sheepish. "How did you know I was following you?"

She pointed to her eyes, "I have almost three sixty vision." _And I have been in love with you since I was twelve. I'd know you no matter how hard you tried to hide. _"So, what gives? Why are you following me?"

"Everyone's worried about this bomb you dropped on us," he said.

"Are they now?" she attempted to sound indifferent. She could tell that Naruto was getting closer to her, his blue eyes searching for something. She couldn't bring herself to look into those eyes, knowing she would give them whatever they asked of her.

"Hinata," Naruto's eyes narrowed, "what are you hiding from us?" She remained silent. "Hinata, we're your friends. We just want to help you." Still silent. "Please."

That's when she made her mistake. She looked up and crumbled when she saw his face filled with concern for her. And when she crumbled, she lost control on the tears she had managed to keep inside. She wanted to just let loose, but she could sense that the others were heading their way. Hinata panicked. She didn't want to make a scene with the rest of her friends. Without really thinking, she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran. Naruto was shocked and confused until he felt the approaching chakra of their friends. He kept up with Hinata with ease, but couldn't help but wonder why she was making them run from their friends.

Then, he felt two drops of tears hit his face. Before she could say anything, he scooped her into his arms and increased his speed. She looked into his eyes, her own wide with surprise. He grinned at her, "Let me handle this one, Hinata. Just do what you have to do."

Hinata blinked. Then, she finally allowed herself to sob. All the while, she felt Naruto's warmth close to her.

When they finally stopped, she tried to remove herself from Naruto's arms, but he wouldn't let her down. Hinata's face began to glow bright red as she squirmed harder. "Naruto-kun! Put me down."

"Nope." Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head. "I won't let you go until you tell me why you have to do this."

"Naruto!" She struggled against him. "Stop this and put me down!"

"Nope."

Hinata used all her strength, but she couldn't break Naruto's grip. She huffed, "Fine! I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He set the heiress on her feet. She grumbled, "Stubborn."

"It's how I get things done," he shrugged. "Now, I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Alright," she said, glancing around to see where they were. He had brought them to the old training grounds, so nowhere to sit but the ground. She sighed, "You might want to sit down. It really is a long story."

-Oohh. Have I got you hooked yet? Next chapter is gonna be entirely in Hinata's POV. AND Hinata will spill. Also, I'll finally introduce my OC. Also, Please review. It's the only way for me to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Naruto.**

**Hinata POV**

Even when I was little, Father would take me with him to even the most important of his meetings, especially when one of the participants had a child. My job was to be the perfect playmate, and as far as those children's parents were concerned, I was. But there was one "playmate" that wore on even my patience.

"Young Master, Lady Hyuuga is here," the servant announced my presence (I was fourteen at the time. Just some background info for you).

I walked into the large living room, not exactly eager to enter. The young master in question was none other than the only son of the Fire Country's Feudal Lord. Father always briefed me on his likes and dislikes to ensure that I always remained in the boy's good graces. He didn't know (not that he would have cared) just how cruel that boy was. When I entered the room, he glanced up from some book he had been staring at. His eyes lit up with the mischievous glint that I had come to hate over the years. I spoke up, knowing it was considered impolite not to speak, "Hello, Takizawa-kun."

"The ever polite Lady Hyuuga has graced us with her beauty once again," he said sarcastically.

I frowned at the boy. Takizawa Shiro was one of the single most handsome boys I had ever met. His jet black hair shined and fell softly around his angular face and into his burning amber eyes which were framed with long eyelashes. He had the kind of body that would make any girl drool. However, he's also got one of the ugliest personalities ever. He dismissed the servant, instructing that no one interrupt us until I was called to leave. Once the door shut, I knew I was trapped. He moved from the table to the couch in the room. I remained frozen by the closed door.

"Come join me, Hinata," he instructed.

I did as I was told. There was no disobeying Shiro's orders. All the same, I sat at the far end of the couch. Suddenly, there was a jerk, and I found myself dragged into Shiro's lap. "If you sit so far, we can't have any fun."

"Is this truly necessary Takizawa-kun?" I protested feebly.

He pinched me. "I've told you before haven't I? Call me Shiro and without the honorific. We have known each other our entire lives."

"That's not proper, our relationship is only that of allies," I sighed, trying to pull myself from him, "I have no-"

"Who cares about proper," he huffed. "I know all of your secrets anyway."

"Not like I told them by choice," I retorted.

"I can't help that dear," he shrugged, "I was born like this."

I frowned at him. See for as long as I have known Shiro, he had the peculiar ability to see your entire life's memories with a simple bit of contact. That why he knew everything about me, even how much I hated coming to see him. Sometimes, I used to think he did it just to torment me. All he needed was a slight touch. I had no idea why he insisted on being so touchy feely with me.

"Because you're soft," he whispered in my ear. His answer made me realize that he has my arm in his tight grip.

"I hate it when you do that," I huffed.

He smirked, "I know."

So he was trying to torment me.

"No, that's just more of a side effect."

I rolled my eyes. "I just like knowing that I'm the only one you let get under your skin."

I jumped when I felt his lips ghost on my neck. "Stop that!" I tried to bat him away. He easily caught my hand and began nuzzling my neck.

"Don't be like that Hina-chan," he whined. "I just wanted to play."

"That's always what you say," I struggled harder. "I don't know why you do this even though you know I have someone else I like."

"Someone who doesn't like you back," he reminded me. I fell silent, snatching my arm back before he could feel the pain he was inflicting on my heart.

"I'm well aware of that," I muttered.

But of course he couldn't stop there. "Not only does he not like you, he's barely conscious of your existence. Does he even know your name? You think any of that's gonna change when he comes back? Probably not. He's head over heels for a girl who doesn't even appreciate his love. On top of that, he can't even figure it out despite how obvious you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. This was the part I really hated about Shiro. Shiro knew your deepest darkest pains, and he always found a way to make those wounds a thousand times deeper. I wrenched myself from his grasp, crumpling on the floor as the hurt wrecked my heart. "I know he loves her, but you don't have to remind me how pointless my one sided love is."

There was a moment of silence before I began sobbing. In addition, I mentally cursed myself for being so weak. How many times had he done something like this before? Usually, I could keep my feelings off of my face, but this time was just too personal. My lack of composure surprised Shiro as well. He was used to me bottling my anger over his words inside. Of course, he knew the moment he touched my skin, just what nerves he had struck, but I had never shown him myself. Then, he did something I had never thought possible.

He knelt next to me and pulled my face into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you cry. Please forgive me Hinata."

I was so stunned, my sobbing calmed down to a small hiccup. "Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Had I ever heard him sound so sincere? What the hell was going on?

"I've always tried to make you show me what you feel. You have always been so composed. The only time I know what you truly feel is when use this damn power. And that idiot, that damned fool, gets to see the way you feel, and he doesn't even know it." He sounded angry and … hurt? Was that really hurt in his voice? "I was jealous of him. Not only because you willingly showed him the real you, but because if he weren't so damn dense he would have the one thing I want that I can't have."

Wait, a minute. Was he saying that he…?

"Yes," he whispered, his voice small and shaky, not at all the over confident one I was so used. "Hyuuga Hinata, I am in love with you."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Shiro could see every bit of the chaos running through my mind. I could see the anxiety on his face as I came to my decision. "Hinata, please think about this. He doesn't even know how you feel about him. He doesn't deserve to have you."

"You only say that because you don't know him," I shook my head. "It's me that's not worthy of his love."

"You're wrong!" I had never seen Shiro so passionate. It was as if everything he had hidden behind that sly smile came bursting out at once. "Hinata, you are the most lovely, kindest, and most gentle woman I have ever met. I have been rude, unkind and thoughtless, and yet, despite how much you hated it, never have you ever put up with simply because you wanted to gain from me. If he can't see all that there is to love in you, then he is a fool."

"All the same, I still love him," I shook my head. "I can't change that."

"Yes, you can," he insisted, "just let me love you. I promise, I can make you forget him, make you happy."

"I can't."

"Only because you won't let yourself. Besides, what if this boy never even comes back? Will you just go on being alone forever?" he pushed.

"You know my clan will never allow that," I sighed. "At some point, I'll be forced to wed into some prominent family to produce."

"What family could be more prominent than mine?" he jutted in a childlike manor. "Surely, your clan will not reject giving your hand to the Feudal Lord's son."

"You may be right but-"

"No more buts Hinata," his voice carried a degree finality. "I won't allow anyone who is not worthy of you to have you. If this boy comes to his senses, I will relinquish my feelings for you. But I will not wait long. If he has not claimed you before your eighteenth birthday, then I will. I will take no bride but you unless you are married."

"That choice is not yours to make, Shiro!" I shouted.

"Fortunately," he smiled, "you are wrong for once. As a male heir, I have much more freedom in my choice than a female. My father would have no qualms about aligning our family with the powerful Hyuugas."

He was right. There would be little objection to our union, and after seeing Shiro act this way, I was beginning to believe that he could be right. Sensing my hesitation, Shiro began to move in for the kill. "Hinata, just give me until you turn of age. If I can make you fall for me or if that idiot never comes to you, then you must marry me, but if he takes you for his own, I will back down as long as that will make you happen. Can you agree to that?"

I stared at him, looking deeply into his amber eyes. In them, I saw the burning of his love for me and the hope that this proposition gave him. I also saw a life where I was happy. A life with Shiro where I was a happy mother and wife, with laughter and love. A life where I was loved. So, I crumbled. I gave in to my weakness, to my desire to be loved.

**So what do you think? Do you think I introduced Shiro well enough? Should I elaborate on the past some more? Be sure to post your reviews! Next chapter, Hinata has finished her story, now Naruto just has to react to it. How will he surprise us this time? I promise to update weekly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack, but judging by the fact that you're still reading, I know you wish I did.**

The two nin sat in silence. Uncharacteristically, Naruto found himself at a loss for words. Hinata looked fragile and defenseless as she held her knees closely to her tiny frame, but she continued, "I've never told that to anyone. I never even told Neji, and I hate that I told you."

Naruto's heart sank to the pit of his stomach and hurt flashed across his face. Hinata looked him in the eyes, her face blank. "Don't get me wrong. Telling someone has made me feel immensely better, but the last thing I want is some guilt ridden response because you want me to stay. I only wanted to hear your sincere feelings and nothing else."  
Naruto blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

In that moment, something snapped in Hinata. Something that had been building in her in the going on three years since she had risked her life to save Naruto, since she had told him how she felt. Naruto didn't even see it coming as Hinata tackled him to the ground, pinning him in a surprising display of strength. Her usually small, bell-like voice took on a dangerously low and fierce tone. Her wild anger made her moonlight eyes seem as if they burned with silver fire. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?"

Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock. No one had ever seen Hinata anymore that frustrated, not even a bit ticked. The most that ever happened was her snatching back one of her prized cinnamon buns from Kiba the one and only time that dared to take one from her plate. But he would have never imagined that she could be capable of this level of fury. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Oh come on!" she screamed. "Not even you could be that dense Naruto. Just who do you think the boy I told Shiro about is? Who else left the village behind? Who else have I always said made me want to be better? Kami, use that brain of yours for once. I've been in love with the same idiot since I was twelve years old! The same idiot I risked my life for, the same idiot that I told I loved him, who never even had the decency to turn me down."

Naruto had the epiphany. She was right. He had never answered Hinata's confession during the fight with Pein. After the fight, he had been bombarded with the praise of the villagers and the news of Sasuke's being labeled a missing nin. And the war called for all of his energy after that. Then the rebuilding in the year after… It had totally left his head. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you still-"

"Didn't know or didn't care?" she growled, her grip tightening around his wrists. "Naruto, I never once shown that I stopped loving you. I may have never said it aloud again, but last I heard, actions speak louder than words."

Naruto thought on the last two years. Even as far back as the war, Hinata had not ceased to show how much she cared. She had put her life in danger for him again as she fought alongside him. She had pulled him from the brink of giving up. When he was recovering in the hospital, she had spent more time with him than the nursing staff, bringing his favorite Ichiraku once a week and special home cooked goodies every other day. She had even made it a habit after he returned back home… He was pulled from this retrieve when he felt something warm and wet fall on his cheek. Hinata still looked furious, but there was no hiding the hurt now. The tiny girl was shaking from holding in what she could. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"Stop apologizing, Naruto," she shook her head, tears threatening to make her voice croak, "I just want you to hear your answer. Do you love me?"

Naruto and Hinata remained locked in eye contact. Naruto wanted to beg Hinata for forgiveness. He wanted to pound the stupid out of himself for being such an insensitive jerk to someone who not only cares for him but who he has grown to care for as well. He wanted to, but he knew that none of it would make this better. Hinata wouldn't feel any better if he didn't tell her the truth. As he looked her in the eyes, his face became sad, and she knew what his answer would be. "Hinata, you are someone very special to me, but I cannot return your feelings. You and I can only remain friends."

Hinata tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Her grip on Naruto's wrists slackened and the anger faded behind the hurt. She began to sob, "Friends? That's it? Do you even understand how I feel about you? I don't want to –I can't just be your friend! No matter what, I'll always want more than that. You are the one thing in this world I want more than anything else. I couldn't bear having to be happy for you when I'm dying inside while you hold someone else's hand. I just can't. I just can't."

Hinata repeated that statement as she fell into Naruto's chest, sobbing. She felt Naruto pull her closer. She hated that he felt responsible for this, that he was still being so kind to her. It was killing her. She wrenched away from his embrace and bolted.  
_

Hinata ran into the Hyuuga Compound out of breath, much to the surprise the two branch family guards. Many of the branch members preferred the kind, gentle Hinata to many of the other Main Family members, and as such they were often much more concerned for her well being than most. The younger of the two, Juun, questioned, "Lady Hinata? Is everything okay?"

Hinata tried to catch her breath, "Yes, I'm fine Juun, but I'm afraid that I must ask a favor of you."

"Of course Lady Hinata."

"Keep my friends out of the compound. I don't want them to enter the premises," she managed.

Juun looked troubled by this order, but he knew Hinata must have her reasons. "Yes, your ladyship."

"Thank you Juun," she smiled, but the guard noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes … They were red. She had been crying. When Hinata saw the realization flood into Juun's face, she quickly bide the guards goodnight and raced to her room. The way she ran, she was glad that most of the compound was empty. She ran to the only room that remained untouched: the room her mother and father slept in before Hinata's mother passed. Her father wanted no part of it, and Hanabi was too young when she died for the room to have any real meaning to the girl. So, Hinata had insisted that she be allowed to pack the room herself, but the girl hadn't really had the heart to do so. Every time she picked up an object, she would remember something about her mother and end up day dreaming about her the whole time.

"This is the only room left." Hinata jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

She spun around to come face to face with the last Uchiha himself. "Sasuke, how did you-"

The raven haired shinobi chuckled, "Are you really about to ask that to the rouge ninja himself? Sneaking past people is something I had to become very good at, Hinata. I had a feeling that you were hiding something, so I did some checking while the others went after you."

She sighed, "You know don't you?"

"Hard to miss an entire clan disappearing," he joked, "I should know."

"Your black humor isn't really top stuff," she raised an eyebrow, "perhaps you should just stick to being a sneak."

"Temper, temper, Hinata," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You still have quite a bit of explaining to do. An entire clan doesn't just disappear without a reason. Especially not a clan with a bloodline that they've sent an eternity trying to keep for themselves."

"And a clan's heiress doesn't just go spilling her clan's secrets. She keeps, not betrays," she whispered. "What do you suspect me of Sasuke?"

"I don't suspect you of anything horrible," he eyed the Hyuuga heiress carefully. He knew he could beat her, but after having seen her in action on several missions, he knew that was not an ideal route. "But I do believe that your clan is hiding something from the village."

"If you think that my clan is planning a coup," she smirked, "I'm afraid you're wrong. Not every clan in the village feels entitled to power."

The connotations of Hinata's words brought out some of Sasuke's darkness. "I suggest you keep those types of comments to yourself before I lose my patience."

"What do you want to hear Sasuke?" she sighed. She really hated that everyone was demanding the truth from her today. Usually, she got to enjoy the background.

"I want to know how it is that the prestigious Hyuuga clan came to agree to letting anyone with their precious eyes escape the village."

"You're making a lot of assumptions to say that I've escaped the clan," she said in a sad voice.

"They're going with you?"

"The clan is leaving the village in favor of a new position as the Peacekeepers of the country's capital city," Hinata stared unseeing through the Uchiha. "The arrangements have been made by the feudal lord's son himself."

"Are you trying to tell me that the proud Hyuuga clan is obeying orders from a normal man? I don't believe it, even if it is the feudal lord's orders," he drew closer to the Hyuuga heiress, who was trying very hard not to look him in the eyes. "What else are you hiding?"

"Why do you care!" she shot up. "Why are you so worried about the village, now? You were the one who left everyone behind first!"

When she realized what she'd said, Hinata gasped. She regretted it already. But when she saw the look of pure hurt on Sasuke's face, she felt even worse. "Sasuke, I didn't mean- I mean that -"

"No," the Uchiha quickly straightened his face, "you're right. I just never expected you to say that. You and Naruto were the only ones who didn't treat me like trash after I came back, and I owe it to you to help you."

"You want to help me? I thought you were interrogating me," Hinata asked, extremely confused.

"I need to know everything if I'm going to help you," he said. "I also need you to trust me. I can only help you get out of this-"

"I don't need a way out, Sasuke," she met his eyes. "I'm actually fine with the marriage itself."

"But what about Naruto?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a her hand tighten into a fist. "I'll get over it. I don't need a way out, but it would be nice if I had help going through this." She stood and made her way to window in the room, and turned to face Sasuke with a grin on her face. "Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, they're like my family, but they're also incredibly sentimental. Well maybe not so much Shino, but he's still very protective of me. Given the chance, they'll try to talk me out of this, and I know without some support, I'll cave. So, how about it? Will you be my confidant?"  
_

**Wow, did I really just do that? I just made Sasuke Hinata's closest ally... I didn't even think I would do something like that. But when inspiration hits, it hits. Sorry for the wait in story updates. But the fewer reviews I get, the less likely I'll be motivated to upload on time. And to those who have been reviewing, thanks for your support! Also to the the guest who left that really steaming review, I thank you, but I'm not looking for canon. I just want your opinion on the story line of my story. Thanks again though, it was somewhat helpful. Okay time to stop babbling. If you like it, follow, favorite and review. Until next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this, so why am I still telling you that.**

"Do you really need such a large party, Hinata?" asked the Fifth.

"No," Hinata shook her head and smiled, "but this way none of them have an excuse not to show up for my wedding."

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, "I still can't believe you're leaving. Seems like just yesterday you were just a shy little girl. Now, you're getting married. Wow."

"I know," Hinata feigned a smile. "I'll be really sad to leave this place."

Tsunade's smile became sad, "We'll all miss you Hinata. I'm glad for you and your family though. I was afraid that with the new peace, the Hyuugas and a few other clans would find it hard to adjust to the new political scene."

Hinata nodded. After the war, the five ninja villages converted from constant fighting forces to guardians. Each village guards one or two of the tailed beasts with the idea of preventing another resurrection of the Shinju. Phasing out into one combined force has been long and difficult, but the five Kage have made it work, with record support from the people of the villages. Now, there is a shared army that is not active unless there is an unanimous vote among the Kage, so the clans that specialized in fighting have had to find new duties within the village.

"So," Tsunade grinned, "what can you tell me about your groom?"

"Sorry Lady Hokage," Hinata looked up to find Ten Ten and Ino peeking into the room. "But we called dibs on all information first. And the three of us have a lunch date."

Tsunade's smile widened, "Alright, I won't hold you any longer. Besides, I think those two are better handled to interrogate you than I am."

"Okay, Hinata," Ino pointed her chopstick at the heiress, "time to spill. You managed to get away from us last night, but you're not going anywhere until we know everything."

"Yeah," Ten Ten chimed in, "like, who is he? How did you meet? What about how your feelings for Naruto? Why-?"

"One at a time, Ten Ten," Hinata held up her hands. "His name is Shiro, and I've known him for as long as I can remember. Whenever Father had a meeting in the capital, he took me with him so that the two of us could play together. Funny thing is, I used to think he just liked making fun of me."

"You said he had been asking for you hand before, when did he first confess to you?" Ino asked.

"When I was fourteen," she blushed. "Since then he's been the perfect gentlemen. He spoils me really. He's the one who send me those roses every year."

Ino squealed, "The long stemmed ones that always come with that one lilac? He can't be that bad if he's so romantic. Do you have feelings for him?"

"That's," Hinata fell into her habit of pushing two fingers together as she searched for the right word, "complicated."

"How so?" Ten Ten took another sip of her drink.

"It's just," Hinata squirmed in her seat, "I could see myself being happy with him. I could really love him."

"But what about Naruto? I know you're not trying to tell us that you're over him, are you? Please, we know you better than that Hinata," Ino raised her brow.

"No, not that," Hinata shook her head, "I still love Naruto, but I decided it was time that I move on. I would have to marry at some point anyway, I'm just happy I can marry someone who I know cares about me."

"But why settle? Why not be more aggressive with Naruto?" Ino stated.

"Yeah," Ten Ten chimed in, "Naruto would be a fool, well a bigger fool, not to fall for you."

"You should just confess to him."

"Well I, I uh-" Hinata was beginning to feel a bit trapped.

"Do you mind if I join you ladies?" the familiar voice soothed Hinata's nerves. She had never been so relieved to hear Sasuke's voice. The other two girls were stunned by this social advance by Sasuke.

Hinata took advantage of their shock to redirect the conversation. "Actually, girls, I wanted to take this chance to ask you something important about the wedding."

The girls, still not quite caught up, just looked at Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress smiled at her best girlfriends, "Will you be my maids of honor?"

The two girls shrieked. They had been fighting over which one of them Hinata would pick if she they couldn't talk her out of this wedding. Ino was the first to remember how to speak like a normal person. "Nothing would make us happier, Hina."

Hinata reached over the table to hug the two of them, whispering in their eyes, "You have no idea how much that means to me." She pulled away, "Part of me was scared that you wouldn't support the marriage at all."

The two girls felt a pang of guilt. Neither one of them had planned to support this marriage fully. They knew how much Hinata loved Naruto, and had no plans to let her go on with the marriage without a fight. However, they couldn't say that when they saw the relief on her face. Hinata continued, "After we leave for the capital, I'll be swamped with all the wedding preparations. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"When exactly are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked, surprising the other two girls with his interest.

"The wedding will take place on my eighteenth birthday," she thought, "which gives me about two months to get everything together. So, in about a week. Which reminds me, do you mind helping me pack up some things?"

"Sorry, Hina," Ino stood up, "but my shift at the flower shop started about ten minutes ago."

"I'm free-" Ten Ten started as Rock Lee burst through the doors of the restaurant with purple hair. "Scratch that sweetheart, looks like I have plans."

With that, the two of them left. Hinata looked to Sasuke, "You don't have anything?"

"I suppose," he sighed. "There's really not much for me to do nowadays."

The two left the shop together in silence. The walk was somewhat awkward for Hinata. She racked her brain for some sort of conversation starter. "So... this weather?"

Sasuke looked her with raised eyebrow and a slightly amused face. "And here I thought you were a socialite, but if that's the best you got, you'll be in trouble on the social scene in the capital."

Hinata giggled, picking up on the uncharacteristic humor in Sasuke's voice. "Is that so? Well, I consider it an accomplishment considering most girl just kinda stare like zombies."

"Good point," he smirked.

"You look good with a smile," she noted aloud. "Why not do it more often?"

"I don't have the freedom of being lighthearted."

"Don't have the freedom, or just don't want to?" she pressed. "My father has always told my sister and I that a proper Hyuuga shows no emotion, that we should never show our feelings and appear weak. But my father hasn't had the comfort of people who want the best for him for a long time, but you have."

"I know the type of man your father is," he began, "the same type of man my father was. Being the head of a clan gives makes you chose the clan over the family. They don't have the chance to be fathers, they're too busy planning ahead."

"They aren't always like that," she sighed, "Father never acted that way when Mama was around. My mother made sure that my father knew he needed to be one. Yours did the same, didn't she?"

Sasuke mind went back to his childhood. He could remember his mother's voice and face while she chided his father and brother for talking about work. Even after all this time, he could still remember her smiling face. Hinata continued, "I remember my mother pulling my father out of meetings, telling him that he had given enough time to work, that he owed me and Hanabi some time."

"And the elders let her do that?" he sounded somewhat impressed.

"They didn't like it, but Mama had a way about her," she reminisced. "The clan respected my mother for her grace and admired for her kindness. I have to admit, my father said that no matter who she met or where she went, people couldn't help but want to let her have her way."

"She sounds like one hell of a woman," he smiled.

They went on their way, talking about their mothers. Hinata's face, all lit up with the joy of talking about the mother she loved so much attracted the attention of men all over the village. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the jealous glares he got from guys who had probably been to scared of either her teammates or cousin to approach her. Then, he caught the surprised faces of a certain blonde and pinkette headed to the Uchiha compound. Sakura had dragged Naruto from his apartment because Ino had told her that Hinata needed help packing. They had decided to force Sasuke to come with, but never expected to see the tall Uchiha with the quiet heiress. Hinata hadn't noticed either of them yet. She was wrapped up in a strange rant about why cinnamon buns were far superior to any other desert in the world. He interrupted her with some witty remark and examined the look on Naruto's and Sakura's faces out of the corner of eye as he and Hinata started laughing. Both seemed shocked at first, but the expressions twisted in different directions. Sakura's face became tainted with hurt, but Naruto surprised him. He looked angry at first, but as if realizing his anger was wrong, his face settled on a regretful smile as he stared at Hinata's smiling face.

Sasuke grinned and leaned to whisper into the quiet girl's ear. He pointed in the two's direction and said, "I think we've made someone jealous."

Curious, Hinata turned to see what he meant. She was shocked to see Naruto and Sakura. It sent a pang through her heart to see the two of them together. Don't cry. Keep it together, Hinata. Just smile.

That's just what she did. The Hyuuga heiress forced herself to smile, but anyone looking closely could tell that it didn't reach her eyes. She put as much enthusiasm into her voice as possible, "Hey Naruto, Sakura! What's up?"

Naruto and Sakura straightened their faces and went over to the two. Sakura spoke with some hesitation in her voice, ""Hello Hinata...Sauke. What are you two doing together?"

Hinata caught on to the question behind it. Part of her wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. Now, Sakura was jealous of her. It invoked a rather cruel instinct in her. She placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, "Sasuke offered to help me move while we were at a cafe today."

"You were at a cafe...together?" Hinata could see Sakura was struggling to keep it together. She almost felt bad about it. Almost, but years of jealousy kept Hinata from being as caring as she usually was, so she just nodded without offering any more explanation.

Sasuke knew what she was doing, and it surprised and intrigued him.

"Oh, well, um, Naruto and I was just going," Sakura swallowed hard. She turned to leave, "Naruto, let's go."

Hinata had all but forgotten Naruto's presence. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the man who rejected her feelings. Naruto hated knowing how he had hurt her. He didn't want to her to be right about not being able to stay friends. He wanted to make things right with her. He was so wrapped up in her thoughts he didn't even notice Sakura's voice. "Naruto! C'mon let's go."

He shook his head, not noticing the look on her face, "You go on ahead, Sakura. If Hinata doesn't mind, I think I'll help her out."

Hinata hesitated for a moment. She didn't think she was quite ready to just hang out with Naruto, but that mean streak of hers really wanted to know she had sent Sakura home alone. Hinata smiled and said, "Of course, Naruto. I guess we'll catch you later, Sakura."

With that, she turned and started heading for her home again. Sasuke caught up to her pace, and she could hear Naruto following them. She smiled. Sasuke leaned down to whisper so that Naruto wouldn't hear them. "Never pegged you for a mean girl."

Hinata smiled, "Well you know what they say: It's always the quiet ones."

**I know, I know. A lot of you are gonna be up in arms about Hinata's bad girl streak, but hey, wouldn't you do the same if you were in her shoes? ANY WHO... I think I'm just gonna update every two weeks instead. It works best for my schedule as of yet. Be sure to R&R. Until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
